Futarigoto I'm Glad that I Met You
by FallingtotheGround
Summary: Ada segelintir hal yang menjadi berharga ketika kita ditinggalkan atau ketika kita dipertahankan. Ada yang berubah dan ada yang menetap. Ada yang beranjak, ada pula yang tinggal. Semua kembali kepada bagaimana kita menghargainya.


**Fanfic baru, alhamdulillah~ Dipakai di hari raya~**

**Oke salah, gue tau. Sebenernya fic ini udah gue buat sangaaat lama, sayangnya baru gue temukan di sudut terpencil di harddisk gue. :v  
**

**Iya gue tau kok masih utang yang Vocaloid sama yang Kingdom Hearts, spare me. orz  
**

**Terinspirasi dari fanvid FemMC x Shinjiro Aragaki dengan judul yang sama. Love this couple, ahak. :'v**

* * *

**-Disclaimer-  
**

**Persona 3 owned by ATLUS  
**

**(coret)While Minako is ALSO my future waifu(/coret)  
**

**-Kalo ga suka ga usah dibaca, tapi kebetulan udah dibuka ya dibaca aja, sayang tuh kuota-  
**

**-Mohon tinggalkan review yang membangun guna perkembangan author-**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

Tubuh tegap itu kini terbaring lemah tiada daya. Tangan-tangan besarnya begitu payah bergeming demikian itu. Garang wajah yang setiasa menghias sempurna dirinya pun entah ke mana. Terdiam ditemani hujan aku menungguinya tersadar dari rengkul kematian. Sesekali kuusap dahinya, dingin. Sesekali kugenggam tangannya, berharap ia menggenggam balik tanganku kuat-kuat seolah tak ingin aku pergi; selayaknya yang aku rasa sekarang. Tapi yang ada hanya diamku yang terkubur rintik hujan dan deru angin yang dibawanya serta.

"Minako."

"Minako."

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan mendapati Akihiko-senpai yang berdiri di sampingku menatapku sedikit khawatir. Kudapati pula _blazer_ sekolahnya menyelimuti tubuhku. "Syukurlah kau terbangun. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kau kembali ke _dorm_. Biar aku yang menjaga Shinji," katanya dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya.

"Tidak," bantahku cepat. Aku tidak ingin beranjak sampai ia membuka matanya. Tidak ingin menjadi yang kedua melihatnya tersadar.

"Kau bisa masuk angin," bujuk Akihiko-senpai sabar.

"Tidak," bantahku lagi.

"Minako-"

Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah mengalir deras. Akihiko-senpai seketika itu juga terdiam dan mengusap air mataku dengan kedua tangan hangatnya. Sudah begitu lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang dulu sempat kurasakan membelai pipi dan menggenggam kedua tanganku erat.

+ FUTARIGOTO +

Kami seharusnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku masih ingat pertama kali melihatnya setibaku di kota ini. Kemudian saat kami diperkenalkan ketika aku memasuki S.E.E.S. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Akihiko-senpai...

Di mata semua orang dia adalah bintang. Tak urungnya pun di mataku. Dan dari semua yang kian mengejarnya, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia lebih memilihku yang seakan hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan. Di saat semua mengejarnya, aku hanya menjadi aku apa adanya, tak mendekat, tak pula menjauh. Dia bersinar di tengah kerumunan yang terus menyuarakan namanya sedang aku hanya duduk di sudut ruangan menatapnya dari jendela sambil membaca sebuah buku yang entah sudah berapa kali kuulang, berharap ia akan keluar dari kerumunan dan aku bisa meninggalkan buku tersebut untuk menghampirinya. Dan aku sangat tahu bahwa itu sangatlah salah.

Tak lama kami menjalin hubungan, ia yang kemudian mengakhirinya, tepat di hadapan yang lainnya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain tertawa getir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang gatal pun tidak. Lalu sesaat itu pula aku merasakan sebuah lengan besar menutupi wajahku dan menyeretku pergi sebelum setelah ia biarkan aku menumpahkan rasa sakitnya lengan itu juga yang menyebabkan lebam di wajah Akihiko-senpai.

Aku tak bisa lupa bagaimana Yukari terus menghiburku meskipun aku tak membutuhkannya, dan begitu pula Junpei, ia selalu menepuk punggungku dan berbicara keras-keras dengan dalih agar ia tidak perlu mendengar isak tangisku padahal aku pun sama sekali tidak merasa perlu menangisi hal-hal semacam itu yang sudah kutahu segala resikonya. Terlalu riskan.

Tetapi yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan adalah bagaimana Shinjiro-senpai secara ajaib berubah perlakuannya terhadapku, membuatku seakan tak mengenalnya. Sekaligus membuatku merasakan degup yang kian menggila di dalam dadaku.

**+ FUTARIGOTO +**

Tanpa sadar aku menepis tangan hangat yang membawa begitu banyak memori itu. Kemudian hening menguasai atmosfer di sekitar kami. "Hei, jangan membuat yang lain khawatir dengan ulahmu," pintanya. Aku hanya diam menghapus air mataku dan kembali memperhatikan lelaki yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri ini, lelaki yang ingin kurasakan tangannya menepuk kepalaku sembari berkata "Kau itu benar-benar sesuatu" dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kutafsirkan apakah ia tertawa atau mengejek. "Baiklah, biar aku memberitahu yang lain kau tidak pulang malam ini," katanya seraya menghela napas dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Udara malam kian mendingin. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku mulai menggigil. Padahal baru musim gugur, tetapi udara sudah sedingin ini. Seandainya saat ini kau tersadar pasti tangan-tangan besarmu sudah menggenggam tangan-tangan ini, menghangatkan mereka hanya dengan sentuhanmu yang begitu ajaib.

Aku kaget lantaran pintu ruangan Shinjiro-senpai dibanting dan di sana kulihat Junpei yang terengah-engah. Aku segera menghampirinya lalu di belakangnya Yukari menyusul masuk. "Junpei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hah... Bodoh... hah... hah..."

"Junpei...?"

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak Junpei dengan wajah begitu kesal. Aku terperanjat, dari ruangan lain orang-orang keluar sekedar mengintip ada keributan apa di ruangan ini dan menggerutui Junpei namun kurasa ia tak peduli. Yukari menarik lengan Junpei memintanya menenangkan diri. Ia membawa Junpei keluar ruangan lalu masuk kembali dan menutup pintu. "Bagaimana keadaan senpai?" tanyanya berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Tidak ada yang berubah," jawabku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang juga.

"Junpei khawatir ketika Akihiko-senpai menelepon memberitahu kau tidak pulang lagi."

"Aku akan pulang, nanti."

"Kau sudah seminggu tidak pulang, tidak juga ke sekolah."

"Nanti."

"Minako."

Aku hanya diam dan melemparkan tatapan mataku ke lantai rumah sakit yang memantulkan bayanganku dan Yukari. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini," katanya.

"Berhenti membuat semua orang khawatir," lanjutnya.

Aku tetap terdiam. Aku teringat saat pertama aku membuka mataku setelah seminggu koma di rumah sakit. Yukari yang terus menungguiku sampai aku terbangun. Kemudian ia menceritakan masa lalunya padaku dan sejak saat itu kami menjadi sangat dekat karena masa lalu yang mirip. Ia mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, perasaan takut akan kehilangan orang-orang penting lainnya yang telah mengisi hidupku. Kemudian aku merasa begitu egois dan hanya mampu memberikan senyum sedih padanya. "Percayalah padaku, senpai akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menjenguknya sepulang sekolah. Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama." Lalu yang kurasakan adalah pelukan erat Yukari dan tangisku yang meledak, diikuti isakannya. Dari luar ruangan Junpei hanya melihat dan kembali menunggu.

"Kubawakan seragam dan tasmu." Junpei menyerahkan kantung berisi tas dan seragamku. Ia sudah lebih tenang kelihatannya. Yukari sedang pergi ke _cafetaria_ membeli minuman hangat untuk kami bertiga. "Ruanganmu terlalu rapih, omong-omong," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Kau masuk ke kamarku?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Yeaaah, karena kau menyebalkan."

"Tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh, kan?" tanyaku menginterogasi.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah menyimpan ratusan film porno di bawah ranjangmu," jawabnya dengan nada kecewa. Ratusan film porno, katanya.

"Aku bukan kau, Junpei," balasku yang herannya membuatnya tertawa. Junpei melepas topinya dan memakaikannya di kepalaku. "Lain kali kau menangis, jangan tunjukkan itu saat aku ada dalam radius seratus meter darimu, gadis tomboy." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Maaf," bisikku sambil menahan air mataku.

"Yuka-tan lama sekali. Pasti jalannya seperti nenek-nenek lagi," gerutunya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih untuk merasakan panas kopi ini dari kepala botakmu, Stupei!" bentak Yukari yang tiba-tiba masuk dan siap menyiram Junpei dengan kopi yang dibawanya. Junpei bergidik ngeri dan bersujud meminta ampunan Yukari sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

Malam itu kami menghabiskan waktu bersama begitu lama dan akhirnya aku menuruti mereka untuk pulang ke _dorm_. Akihiko-senpai terlihat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya aku menurut.

Setibanya di _dorm_ semua orang berhamburan memelukku, mengatakan betapa khawatirnya mereka ketika aku kerap kali menolak untuk pulang, mengatakan betapa rindunya mereka melihatku ada di sana melengkapi mereka semua.

**+ FUTARIGOTO +**

Pagi ini aku bersiap lebih awal dan mendapati Yukari sudah siap berangkat ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Latihan pagi katanya, jadi aku segera mengambil tasku dan berangkat bersamanya. "Kau tampak letih," kata Yukari sekeluar kami dari _dorm_.

"Mungkin karena semalam aku begadang mengerjakan semua tugas yang ada selama aku membolos," jawabku sambil melakukan senam wajah.

"Aku bahkan belum terpikirkan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu," katanya setengah mengeluh.

Kereta keberangkatan pertama baru akan beroperasi seperempat jam lagi. Yukari menyodorkan sepotong sandwich kepadaku dan memaksaku memakannya saat itu juga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yukari untuk membuat sarapan ketika ia harus mengikuti latihan pagi. "Kau tahu? Beberapa waktu lalu aku memasukkan foto kita berdua ke _blog_-ku," ucap Yukari sambil mengunyah sandwich-nya.

"Yang kita ambil di _photo box_ Paulownia Mall?" tanyaku sembari mengingat-ingat karena banyaknya foto kami berdua. Yukari memang banci foto.

"Ya, dan banyak sekali yang mengatakan kalau kita seperti anak kembar!" jawabnya _excited_.

"Entah mereka itu orang keberapa yang bicara begitu," tanggapku heran. Aku sendiri tak mengerti bagian sebelah mana antara aku dan Yukari yang sama sampai banyak yang mengatakan demikian. Kalau kuingat sekarang, dulu pun begitu saat hari pertamaku di Gekkoukan. Rumor di mana-mana bahkan sebelum satu hari selesai. Tapi percayalah, aku tak pernah menyesal bisa mengenal dan bisa sedekat ini dengan Yukari. Aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa menemukanmu di saat kau mengumpat di sudut terpencil di bumi ini.

Kereta kami tiba dan aku menyadari perbandingan penumpang pukul lima pagi dan pukul tujuh itu sangat jauh. Entah kenapa aku lebih nyaman dengan kondisi sepi ini. Mungkin bukan ide buruk untuk berangkat sepagi ini ke sekolah.

Setiba kami di sekolah aku mengintip lapangan tenis namun tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Yukari menyelesaikan latihan paginya. Ada beberapa rekan sekelasku yang cukup heboh saat melihatku dan menanyakan keberadaanku selama tidak hadir di sekolah tetapi Yukari membantuku mengakhiri tekanan itu, Yukari tahu persis aku tidak terlalu ingin membicarakan hal tersebut. Kemudian kami berakhir menyelesaikan tugas yang belum selesai di ruang _archery_ dan masuk kelas bersama.

Reaksi yang lain sama saja; heboh dan _kepo_. Bisa kupastikan sebentar lagi aku bisa mendengar rumor beterbaran seperti _confetti_ di hari pernikahan.

"Jangan dengarkan ocehan mereka, Minako-tan. Mereka hanya terlalu mengidolakanmu," seru Junpei menenangkanku.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau sendiri tukang gosip, bukan?" cibir Yukari diikuti jeweran mautnya.

"Hei, setidaknya aku masih menghormati Minako-tan, oke?"

"Hanya dia? Kau selalu menggosipkan aku, Stupei!"

"Kau bilang kau sudah terbiasa, bukan?"

"Oh, jadi karena kubilang aku terbiasa jadi kau bisa terus menjadikanku buah bibir di antara kalian, _Ecchi_!?"

"Ecchi!? Mengacalah, _Obaa-san_!" ...Dan dimulailah perdebatan sengit Yukari dan Junpei.

_Itadakimasu,_ aku mulai memakan makananku dan mengabaikan keduanya. Kemudian pintu kelas dibuka dan seisi kelas mendadak senyap. Yukari dan Junpei pun ikut terdiam. Mitsuru-senpai berjalan masuk dan bahkan aku bisa mendengar sepatunya mengetuk-ketuk lantai dengan nyaring. Ia menghampiri kami bertiga dan memanggil Fuuka dan Akihiko-senpai masuk.

"Ikutsuki-san mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit, Shinjiro sudah sadar."

Aku terbelalak. Aku segera bangun dari kursiku namun kembali mematung saat Mitsuru-senpai melanjutkan, "Kondisinya masih lemah, kita masih belum bisa menjenguknya."

Aku terdiam dan kembali terduduk. Entah mesti bersyukur atau bersedih. Yukari menggenggam sebelah tanganku erat berusaha menenangkanku namun itu tak berarti di saat seperti ini. Aku ingin segera menemuinya, ingin memastikan sendiri keadaannya. Gemuruh di dadaku semakin menjadi namun yang bisa kulakukan hanya terdiam. Aku merasa bodoh dan sangat mengasihani diriku. Hal yang terakhir kulihat adalah tatapan nanar Akihiko-senpai sekilas sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

**+ FUTARIGOTO +**

"Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Maaf, tetapi perintah dari Mitsuru-san bahwa tidak ada yang boleh menemui Shinjiro-san untuk saat-"

"Persetan dengan perintah yang diberikan kepadamu!"

Aku terus mendesak masuk kepada penjaga yang sudah disiapkan Mitsuru-senpai untuk menjaga Shinjiro-senpai. Mereka begitu keras kepala tidak memperbolehkanku masuk meskipun mereka tahu aku adalah anggota S.E.E.S. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang berbicara melalui _earphone_ yang dikenakannya, entah namanya apa. "_Security_, tolong bawa keluar nona ini, dia mengganggu ketenangan rumah sakit."

"Hei, kubilang biarkan aku masuk!" desakku terus-menerus sampai dua buah lengan menarikku menjauh dari ruangan Shinjiro-senpai. Mereka begitu kuat, aku tidak bisa melawan.

Pada akhirnya aku dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit dengan tudingan mampu membuat keributan di sana. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam menatap ke dalam bangunan besar itu, merasa sangat marah karena kini aku semakin menorehkan jarak di antara kami. Air mataku tak mampu kubendung lagi dan dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

* * *

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Tunggu update-annya yak. :v**

**(spoiling dikit, kayaknya fic yang ini bakal pendek, berhubung fanvid-nya juga cuma satu lagu, wakakakakak)  
**


End file.
